Cingular
by Elizabeth Mills
Summary: This is a quick fic I wrote a long time ago, upon my friend pointing out that my phone[a cingular] looked quite a lot like the ones in FFVII:AC... and then this [hiddeous] excuse for a fic was born. xD [ Cloud, Kadaj, Yazoo not yaoi ]


**A/N:** This is craaaaaaaap. Just stop reading now. I am only uploading this because I hate how empty my account looks... ALSO, I SLIGHTLY edited this... so, maybe your eyes wont bleed AS BAD if you read it... yeah... I wouldn't count on it though...

_A/N from when I first wrote this, so long ago...:  
Just a warning... Expect some OOC-ness... This idea was in my head and just wouldn't go away, so... Sorry..._

_Yay, drabbles!_

_Their phones look similar... What it they had the same provider...? O.o_

_This is pure crack._

_FFVII is NOT MINE, at ALL... Cingular is also not mine... But it is my idea...  
_

_Dedicated to Neko-chan... Because she loves my crappy writing:3_

* * *

His leather clad fingers glided back and forth across the buttons on his phone. He had become quite used to text messaging with it, and now barely had to look at the keys to spell things. In fact, his expression looked as though he was just bored and waiting for something to happen, looking into the distance as if something would any moment. Only the quiet clicking of the buttons alerted anyone to what he was doing. 

"Are you texting him _again_?" A slightly older, almost feminine looking man, asked from behind him. He didn't sound like he actually cared, but rather that he had nothing better to do then put fake emotions into his words due to the uneventful nature of the day.

"Don't worry, Yazoo, it won't cost a thing... He has the same provider as us." He responded. He had missed Yazoo's meaning all together. Yazoo simply found it sad that he had nothing better to do. Because, honestly, what did Yazoo care if it cost the boy anything or not. It wasn't like he would be paying for it.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow, pretending to care more to pass the time. "Oh, really?" This was almost interesting, or at least, it was interesting enough for him to continue the conversation. "And how did you get his number, Kadaj?" Yazoo asked, furthering the conversation. He didn't really care, and wasn't even listening for a response, but there was nothing else to do at the moment. If he had to resort to polishing his guns again out of boredom he would go absolutely mad.

"Simple. I threatened the guy who worked at Cingular for it with souba." Kadaj stated, slightly smiling. He sounded rather proud of what he had said, as though his actions deserved praise and a cookie.

His answer had proved Kadaj's insanity, so Yazoo ended the conversation with the younger man by simply not responding. True he didn't plan to respond, even as he has asked, he knew he wouldn't reply. But he decided that if lack of activity had driven Kadaj to this, where preying upon random workers all for the sake of passing time now... well, he wasnt particularly enthusiastic about talking more with him.

Kadaj shut his phone contently, which didn't last long. He put it in his pocket leisurely, only to tap it with his index finger impatiently. He didn't like waiting for a response, which was the down side of texting rather then calling, for now his recipient had to not only receive his message, but type out a reply as well. He sighed lightly, not happy with being made to wait. Yazoo entertained the thought of suggesting that Kadaj simply make a call, but decided not to use logic with someone whom had clearly proved he wasn't very mentally stable. Besides, he didn't care to carry on another boring conversation with Kadaj. It was all just to fill space during times then they were not battling one thing or another, really.

-----

Cloud was on his was to visit Tifa, when he felt a small vibration in his pocket. He slowed Finrir to a stop hesitantly and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He normally wouldn't bother to answer his phone, but he was in no rush, and things had been calm recently. Besides, he didn't have to actually speak with anyone. The single vibration and lack of sound assured him that it was simply something to read, that he could ignore at his choosing.

He looked at the screen and couldn't help but read what he saw aloud.

"Text message from Cingular user." He looked at it, confused. He sighed inwardly. It was from a phone that wasn't registered in his address book. He should have figured as much. He had been getting quite a few of those as of late.

"_Again? Oh well... Its not like it will cost me anything"_ He thought to himself as he flipped the phone opened and looked at the text message.

' Strife, I know where you stay, and I will get you for what you did to mother. '

Cloud sat there, not exactly sure what to say, or rather, what to type. It was such a vague but obvious message. It was as though the sender had run out of things to tell him and now just repeated the same things he always did.

After a moment, he typed a quick response to the number that sent the message, sending the reply off and put his phone back into his pocket. He started Finrir back up, and continued on his way to Tifa's nonchalantly, as though he had never been disturbed.

-----

Kadaj felt an unexpected vibration in his pocket. Although he had been waiting for a reply, he hadn't actually expected one. He didn't often get a reply to the messages he sent Cloud. He took the phone out, flipping it open in one fluid movement, and looked at the screen.

"He... Responded?" he asked aloud, to no one in particular, still quite surprised. He had only ever gotten a reply from Cloud once or so, and that was only because Cloud had asked to know exactly who had sent the message. A response was quite a rare thing.

He opened the text message and read it to himself inwardly.

' Not if I get you first '

He grinned and shut his phone wordlessly. He pocketed it and decided to prepare his sword, polishing it, making sure it wasnt in any way damaged that he may have previously over looked before, and the like. He was sure things would get interesting soon enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, as I said, I don't like this too much, but after revamping it, its not too horrible. So, I discourage too much critique, since I originally wrote this a long while ago, and didn't feel like scrapping it, nor rewriting it. I know it could be SO much better... I just chose not to make it such. :3 Reviews are still loved, though... 


End file.
